External Feelings, Internal Bleeding
by D-Wadegurl
Summary: Chloe doesn't know how this happened. But her two best friends; Beca Mitchell and Beth Davis are in love with her! Will she be able to cope? How is she going to choose without breaking the others heart in the process?
1. The Inevitable Heartbreak

**The characters are from two different movies: **  
**Pitch Perfect**  
**John Tucker Must Die**  
**(P.s. - Brittany Snow is in both movies mentioned above.)**

**The idea is somewhat loosely based from the tweets between Brittany Snow, Anna Kendrick and Sophia Bush. Obviously the tweets have nothing to do with a love triangle. This is where my imagination comes into play.**

* * *

Chloe's P.o.v -  
_Beca Mitchell is in love with me. The issue isn't that she's a girl. The problem is that Beth Davis is also in love with me... Did I forget to mention they're both my best friends? So, even if I was interested, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I'd feel just terrible picking one over the other and am I even into girls? I'm quite puzzled in the head now, but I'm sure I'll figure something out. I always do. . .  
_

PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE

"Chloeee!" My best friend Beth practically shouted at me, except everyone else heard her too. _She's pretty much the loudest girl at Barden, which tells you something._

"Oh, hey Beth... What's up?"

"Did you choose yet?"

I visibly flinched. "Choose what?"

_I knew what she wanted to find out. I decided to play dumb and try to buy some time because I wasn't ready to give her an honest answer.  
_  
She shook her head and tapped her foot impatiently. "Don't even start. You know exactly what I'm asking," she solemnly stated.

"Um. You see... Well, I don't kn-"

"Look, I get that you don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Beca and I are adults, so we can handle the truth Chloe."

_But the truth hurts and she's right. I don't want to hurt anyone or leave them heartbroken. I can't do that. It's too cruel.  
_  
_I couldn't look into her orbs, I was too nervous._"C-could we possibly wait until Beca is present too?" I innocently questioned.

Beth saw my nerves and fidgeting._ Maybe she felt sympathetic now. _"Uh, sure Chloe. This isn't time for you to avoid answering my question, is it?"

_She can read me like a book. Scratch that; she can read me better than one of her fashion magazines. I feel like she can see right through me...  
_  
"Of course not...why would I be avoiding anything?" _I knew it was a lie and she probably did too. I couldn't even look her in the eyes when I told her that. I'm such a coward.  
_  
She put her fingers underneath my chin and gently lifted it so that we were both gazing into each others eyes. It startled me more than I wanted to admit.

"Chloe, do you like me?" She simply asked.

"Beth...p-please don't make me choose," I pleaded with clear desperation in my voice. _I was practically hysterical at this point.  
_  
She sighed. "Just tell me how you feel? It's not hard. I can handle the truth. I've done it before. This is no different."

_She said it as if this was nothing to her; like she didn't care if I chose her or not. How can she be so harsh?  
_  
I wiped a droplet from my tear ridden face. "You're acting like you've lost hope."

She scoffed and chuckled lightly. "How am I supposed to compete with DJ Beca Mitchell? She's everything I'm not and so much more..."

"Are you joking Beth? You're amazing and hilarious! Since when do you get self-conscious? You're the confident Beth Davis who won't take no as an answer."

"That's great that you think I'm amazing and hilarious. But I'm careful to not get too attached when it comes to love. I always come in second place."

I searched her eyes for a trace of hope. _There wasn't any.  
_  
"My heart isn't something to play with. Is this a competition for you and Beca?" I said it more harshly than I intended to.

"No. This isn't some sick bet or a twisted game. It is two people that love you and who are going to fight for you. Except you get the last say and ultimately have to rip someone's heart out."

_I couldn't control my emotions at this pivotal moment. I let my pitiful tears flow freely as I tried to stop my heart from bleeding.  
_  
"I-I don't w-wanna rip anyone's heart out," I managed to cry out.

"I don't think you have a choice," she said. "Don't cry Chloe, you'll make me cry. She softly wiped some tears off of my face. "Then I'll get emotionally attached and fall in love with you all over again. That's not fair."

_I felt like she was making me pick; like it was an ultimatum.  
_  
"How can you be in love with me when I don't even know who I'm in love with or if I'm even in love? What if I don't choose either of you?"  
_I regretted asking that last question. I knew the answer already and it hurt. It hurt Beth more.  
_  
She reached out to hold onto my hands. _She too is crying by now, and I think she's absolutely beautiful even if she doesn't.  
_  
"I guess you'll figure it out soon, won't you? If you don't choose one of us, then you'll have two people with their heart broken. I don't think you want that."

"I don't want to find out what love is because I don't want to fall in love. So you're right, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You've probably already subconsciously fallen for one of us, so I think sparing our feelings is inevitable."

_She's right. I can't pick both. I can only choose one.  
_  
"Beth, wait. I can...I will fix this. There's got to be a way for all of us to be happy. What if..." I trailed off because I couldn't think of anything legitimate.

"What if you could be in a relationship with both of us? What if, what if? Wouldn't that be something..Well you can't and you can't fix what doesn't need fixing. You just have to follow your heart, even if it means heartbreak for someone else."

"I didn't mean to make you angry. It's just; I don't want t-"

"The problem isn't whether or not you're making me angry. The problem is that you are always trying to please people. I never get to see what you want because you're so selfless. It's time for you to be selfish," she sternly replied.

"I don't know how to be selfish." _I honestly don't.  
_  
"You better figure out how to be or you'll hurt the two of us more than you'll help. I have class, so I'll see you later, but you have to make a decision."

I nodded slowly and she walked off. _I sunk down near my locker and sobbed uncontrollably. The shivers ran throughout my body and my heart was currently in a tug-of-war. _

PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE

"What's a pretty ginger crying for?" Beca teased as she knelt down beside me and caressed my cheek.

"Beca, I'm not in the mood. I'm sorry."

She sat down near me. "On a serious note, why are you crying?"

"Um...I was talking to Beth an-"

"What did she say or do to you?! I will personally go and kick her ass until she apologizes!"

"She wants me to choose."

"Choose what?"

"Not what, who."

"Okay then, who does she want you to choose?"

Beca was confused. _She's going to kill Beth if..._

"She wants me to choose between you and her," I nervously rush out.

_I see her frown and get visibly shaken by the statement.  
_  
"I'm going to kill her! She made you cry and she thought she could just bully you into telling her! How dare her! I swear-"

"No! She has the right to know if I could ever be in love with her!"

"Are you in love with her?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I'm even in love right now," I said while tearing up again.

Beca looked saddened. "Please don't cry Chloe. I hate when you're hurting like this," she said as she tenderly wiped away the salty droplets on my tear-stained face while enveloping me in a much needed hug.

"I need to go talk to Beth. I promise I won't hurt her too badly. We'll talk more about this soon. Pinky swear that you won't cry when I leave," she said while sticking out her pinky.

"O-okay," I say as I interlace my pinky with hers. _It was the most secure I've felt all day._

"Good. You should get to class."

_I simply nodded, wanting to be back in the comfort of Beca's warm embrace._

PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE

* * *

**I love Pitch Perfect and John Tucker Must Die, so I couldn't help myself when the idea popped into my head. It's spontaneous, but sometimes the best ideas are the ones you aren't expecting. I cannot express how much I adore the three actresses in my story. Literally, they're perfect, even if this story doesn't do them justice! I've always done fairly well in English class. My weak point are the essays apparently. Sorry if it isn't that great, but on the bright side; I passed my English Writing class for college! So hopefully this means I'm not too terrible of a writer. After all, this isn't an essay and I'm not being forced to declare my "love" for poetry or analyze the forbidden love between Darcy and Elizabeth in Pride and Prejudice. You see, I actually like writing stories because I can write what I want and I'm not constrained to a teachers expectations. It's nice to write freely and get criticism that isn't from a teacher or authority figure. Sorry for carelessly rambling on about my life when I should be telling you guys and gals more about chapter 2, haha. Anyways... I'm going to stop before I write another whole freakin' story.  
**

**That went longer than I expected, but yea...I don't know if I'm much of an angst writer. But I tried! Any kind of reviews are welcomed:) Thanks for taking the time to read my poorly executed crossover.**


	2. Actions Are Only Words in Motion

**I didn't get much of an idea of how I really did on the first chapter, but that's okay. I got some follows, favorites, and reviews, so it's not all bad! I don't think as many people read crossover stories as the normal ones or maybe no one is interested in my story, haha. There are only around eleven or twelve crossovers for Pitch Perfect and it's not in the same area as the normal Pitch Perfect ones. I'll just have to update more frequently, if I can!**

**I figured out what I'm going to do for the first three chapters. I'm going to use a different P.o.v for each one so you'll get a feel for their personality and traits. I don't know if it's the best way to approach it, but that's the attack plan as of right now.**

* * *

PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT

Beca's P.o.v -  
_I don't care if Beth is in class as this very second, we're going to talk and she better have a damn good escape plan. I may have to hurt her. I don't want to have to resort to violence, but she made Chloe cry! The only tears Chloe should shed are happy ones, and those were tears of sadness and pain. We're all best friends, so how could she do this to her? You should never pressure someone to do something they don't want to. Who does she think she is?! Beth will be lucky if I don't end up kicking her sorry ass! When I'm through with her, she'll be apologizing profusely to Chloe and wishing she never asked her to choose between the both of us.  
_  
PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT

I burst into the classroom and slam the door open with forceful vigor. Half the students jump, but I don't care at all.

"Beth!" I scream shrilly. "We need to talk," everyone is slack-jawed. Even the teacher is stunned into silence. _I did yell pretty loudly, and when does Beca Mitchell raise her voice in school? I don't; except today.  
_  
Beth looked genuinely scared. "Why are you raising your voice at me?" She questions, trying her best to stand firm, but failing miserably.

I instantaneously walk over to Beth's desk, wordlessly. The other teens are still staring in utter perplex and the teacher quickly flees the classroom. I wonder if he went to go get the principal. _Eh, this is all for Chloe, so it doesn't even matter if I get suspended.  
_  
I'm surprised some jerk hasn't blurted out an unnecessary comment about how I need to calm the hell down. It's safer for the sorry guy not to speak. _I will chew his head off. I may be 5'0"... But I have no problem telling an obnoxious fool how foolish he sounds. _

Beth looks me straight in the eyes. She doesn't faze me. She doesn't scare me and right now I'm wondering why we're best friends. "Beca, what did I do? You didn't answer my earlier question! Why are you so freakin' pissed at me?!" Beth quakes with anger, dread covering her features. I think she's fearful because I've never talked to her in so rashly.

"You've got to be kidding me? You, Beth Davis, don't remember possibly regretting something you said to a certain someone? You're joking, right?" I say jarringly. I'm absolutely shocked that she can't see her wrongdoing.

"I'm not joking. Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything to you."

"You're right, you didn't do anything to me. You did make Chloe cry though." She goes wide-eyed at my statement. _That's right; she should feel bad for what she did. Acting like she didn't do anything. I ought to...wait, Chloe said not to hurt Beth. I'll respect her wishes because I don't want her mad at me and I don't want to get permanently expelled. Then I'd hardly ever get to see Chloe.  
_  
"Beca, I didn't mean to make her cry. I just wanted Chloe to make a choice. We both have feelings for her and I don't want to wait any longer. My heart can't take it."

Every single person in the class hasn't moved an inch. _It's like they're all glued to their desk. We'll be the talk of the school in no time. All I know is that I don't think Beth and I will be best friends for much longer.  
_  
"You can't force Chloe to choose if she isn't ready to. Peer pressure creates more problems, especially for someone as fragile and delicate as Chloe. There's a line you do not cross with certain people. Chloe is one of them."

Beth looks like she's at a loss for words. _She should be. I can't believe she thought it was okay to pester Chloe about something so petty. _

"I wasn't aware I crossed a line. She seemed-"

"You didn't think when she started crying that you went too far? Really?! You're not an idiot, Beth! I take that back! You're pretty damn stupid to yell at her like and think there wouldn't be any consequences!" I don't recount getting this mad at anyone. I don't typically wear my heart on my sleeve. _Chloe does, and that's one reason why we are different. It's also why I love her. I'll defend her until I can't anymore.  
_  
Beth now looks petrified. My point was to scare her. _Mission accomplished, I guess._"Sometimes you have to cry to get out your emotions. Everyone has a different way of expressing how they feel and Chloe happens to get teary-eyed when she gets flustered. I'm not an idiot; I just handle circumstances in a way you don't approve of!" Beth countered back with fire in her eyes and a nasty attitude.

"You handle everything in a haphazard fashion and you can't always do that!"

"I know I can't always do that! I can't change who I am so easily! Being the loudest and most outgoing person in school isn't all its hyped up to be. Some days I don't want to act all happy and cheery, but I do anyways, because that's what my peers expect of me!"

_That's not healthy for her to live this way. Its way too much pressure and it'll take a toll on a person after a certain amount of time. _

"Beth," I start. "You can't be a people pleaser; you have to be content with what makes you happy. Don't live up to the expectations of other people, because you'll never be satisfied. If you don't want to act all bubbly and loud some days, then don't. It sounds selfish, but you should express how you feel and not feel bad about being honest. Trust me; faking it sucks so much more than being straight up."

Beth looks startled by my drawn out explanation, but presses on. "When did you become an expert on feelings? You're not exactly the typical emotional girl or a touchy-feely person! It's only when you're with Chloe that you get all protective!"

_Beth just loves to argue and aggravate me, doesn't she?_

I sigh exasperatedly and search for a way out of this second argument. I can see the anger in her eyes reignite and her temper is heating up again. _I'm trying to stay as calm as possible, which may not be long. _"I never said I was an expert; I'm just trying to give you some advice. I've had hands-on experience with hiding how I really feel. Your real feelings get bottled up and eventually spill over all at once. I care about Chloe, and she wouldn't harm a fly, so someone has to keep her safe. I don't mind being that person who protects her."

"How sweet, Beca. But I don't need your expert advice and while we're being honest, why don't admit you have a huge crush on Chloe and that you want her all to yourself," Beth challenged.

_What the hell is Beth talking about?! I thought she was jealous that Chloe and I are really close now. She thinks I'm into Chloe as more than a friend? She's sweet, cute, and the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Oh, and she's a ginger, which makes it all the better. Seriously though, I don't think I like Chloe in that way. If I were a guy, she'd be the first girl I'd want to date or be in a relationship with, but I'm a girl.  
_  
"You're a bit delusional Beth. Chloe is my best friend and I've never had more than friendly feelings towards her. That's a serious accusation and I don't like you jumping to conclusions."

"Liar!"

"What?"

"You heard me... I'm calling you a liar and I'm sticking with my gut feeling. Aren't you proud of me for being honest?"

_Of course my words come back to bite me in the ass._

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

_I feel like I lost this fight already. She's got the upper hand._I glare at her, trying to intimidate her, at least a little.

Beth smirks in return. "You're right. Obviously you can have more than one best friend. Maybe I should follow your advice more often. It seems to work out just perfectly for both of us," she sarcastically remarks.

_Ugh, she's not seeing my point. She's making a mockery of me and my recommendations._"All I'm trying to do is help you and you decide to turn everything into a joke or argue every opportunity you can!"

"I don't agree with what you say, so I'm entitled to my own opinion and I like to argue, and jokes are awesome."

_Arguing with her is a hopeless cause._

I take a breath before speaking and gather my thoughts. "We are getting nowhere. Can't we come to some sort of agreement?"

Beth laughs as if I told a funny joke. "Here's what I'm thinking. I can't believe you actually thought I meant she was choosing who is going to be her best friend. Obviously you can have more than one best friend. Are you too oblivious to see that Chloe has feelings for both of us? Maybe you don't deserve her then."

I'm taken aback by her bold statement. _I don't deserve her? That is such a low blow. I didn't know that she has feelings for me!_ "I get that you can have more than one best friend. I guess I was so oblivious that I didn't ever think she'd like a girl, much less me." _Chloe did mention she could possibly be in love with Beth. I guess I didn't actually think she was. Now that Beth is saying Chloe has feelings for both of us. . . I just don't know how to handle it all. _

Beth gets up from her desk and pulls me outside of the class. "We've shared way too much in that classroom. We should have left a long time ago. No one would have stopped us." She pauses and fiddles with her makeup. _Only Beth would play with her makeup while having a serious discussion._"Don't you see the longing glances, notice the drawn-out embraces, wonder why she'll do just about anything for you? And don't forget about kisses on the cheeks. Come on, no "friend" does that unless they're not from around here."

"So what, she likes affection? Most girls do. If it makes you feel better I'll ask her about this whole crush thing. We'll resolve it and then everything will go back to normal, okay?" _I'm actually kind of scared that Chloe does like both of us. That'll be a big issue; not just because we're both girls, but we're also best friends.  
_  
Beth stares at me blankly. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Nothing will be the same after you ask her."

"Right. Well I'll tell you what she says. I really think you should consider apologizing to Chloe for how you handled that situation. Either way, she'll forgive you, but I wouldn't feel right leaving her to pick an ultimatum. Actions do speak louder than words, but sometimes words mean everything, especially to someone like Chloe."

Beth nodded and we finally seem to have come to a consensus. "I'll keep that in mind," Beth complies.

I stalk off rather hastily and Beth returns to her class. _That'll be interesting to see what the students and teacher say to Beth, if they have the guts to say anything. _

_Like I said earlier, Beth better say sorry and mean it. I will hunt her down if she hurts Chloe in any way. I have got to go find her at lunch. Why would Chloe Beale have feelings for me?_

_I can't be a coward. I have to find out the truth. I love you Chloe, no matter what._

PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE PITCH PERFECT

* * *

**There's the long delayed chapter two! Sorry for leaving it all of a sudden. Thanks for all the support guys :) I love all your reviews! I'll try to have chapter three up by next week.**


End file.
